Wouldn't It Be Nice
by pinkkoala213
Summary: After an afternoon nap, Gray tries to convince Erza to make their secret relationship not a secret anymore. Happy (early) Valentine's Day! Grayza Oneshot. Read and Review!


Happy Early Valentine's Day! I thought I'd upload this before Thursday because I'm also working on other things, so here goes. **WARNING: THIS CONTAINS ABSOLUTE FLUFF.** Just to let you know! I got the idea while listening to the Beach Boys' song 'Wouldn't It Be Nice.' Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza rolled on her side, facing the toned back of the ice mage she knew so well. She smiled, before lightly running her fingers along the top of his back. Gray's shoulders tensed up, and then he began laughing at her tickling. "You need to stop." he laughed, and turned around to face her.

Erza and Gray had been seeing each other secretly for the past couple months. At first, they thought it'd be hard adjusting around the guild, but they had been doing a really good job of keeping it low. Now the two had just woken up from an afternoon nap together, something that they rarely did these days.

Gray put his arms around Erza and pulled her close, holding her. She lay her head down on his chest. "…What if we were older?" he asked, breaking the peaceful silence. "What?" Erza asked, smiling at him as she propped herself up. Gray blushed. "I don't know…" he trailed off. "No, say it." Erza urged him. Gray turned to her again. "I mean, what if we could just live together?"

"Gray, we do." Erza told him, and smiled, settling into his arms once again. "You know what I mean. WITH the guild knowing." he clarified. "Wouldn't that be nice?"  
Erza pursed her lips. "Yes, I guess that would be pleasing." she agreed.

The thought settled over the couple. Every night, they would have to part ways instead of going home together; they couldn't risk the chance of someone they knew seeing them.

"We could say 'goodnight' to each other before going to sleep." Erza spoke. A chuckle escaped from Gray's lips. "We would even be able to wake up next to each other in the morning." he added.

Erza giggled, and softly kissed Gray's lips. "Y'know, you're cute when you laugh." she remarked. Gray smiled, "Oh, I know." he joked. Erza giggled once more, the two leaned against the headboard.

"I wish we could live together, and the guild knew about everything. Like a normal couple." Gray repeated.

"Like Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But the guild has known about them liking each other for a while. So when they announced their relationship, everyone was more accepting because they already knew, somewhere in the back of their heads. Ours would take some getting used to, don't you think?"

"Erza, the only relationship that takes 'getting used to' is Levy and Gajeel's, for obvious reasons." Gray pointed out.

Erza laughed, but continued. "Still, ours seems very farfetched. Yes, everyone in the guild is our friend, but even friends can be judgmental."

"How can I change your mind?" Gray said, and put his arm around Erza.

"I don't know. Try me." was her reply.

"I don't know either. You're pretty hard to convince." Erza smirked at his comment. "Okay, let's imagine here. What if we _did _tell them." he suggested. Erza was about to protest, but realized that the idea wouldn't be so bad.

"Everything would probably work out." Gray said.

"We could hope and pray for that." Erza answered, smiling.

"And what if they all approved?! Then we could do anything!" Gray realized, turning to her and grabbing her hands. His eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"And no one would care!" she added, as excited as Gray.

"We could tell Happy without anything going wrong!"

"They would all be happy for us!"

"_**We**_ could be happy!"

"WE COULD GET MARRIED!" Erza exclaimed.

Her addition was met with Gray's laughter. At first, Erza thought she had taken it too far. She cursed in her head. _What was I thinking?! _she thought, and looked away from Gray. _Who am I to say we get married? I'm jumping too far ahead. This fantasy is getting to my head, I-_

Gray tilted her chin to him. "Yeah, we could get married." He smirked, and kissed her forehead. Erza smiled brightly. The two then returned to their original positions; Gray propped on his elbow, one of his arms around Erza, and Erza lying on his chest. Another break of silence came.

"You know, the more we talk about this makes me feel like we shouldn't live without it." Gray spoke. Erza looked up at him, and smiled. "So why don't we talk about it?" she suggested. Gray nodded, and stroked her hair. "Sounds like a plan." he agreed.

Erza began to get out of the bed, planning on getting to the guild to reveal their relationship, but Gray's strong arms pulled her back against him. "That can wait for later; let's just stay for a little longer." he murmured into her back. Erza smiled, snuggling into his toned chest. Their future plans replayed in their heads.

"Y'know…after we tell them…everything will be nice." Gray said. Erza shook her head, and sat up next to him. "It wouldn't be nice…" she corrected, and moved her face close to his, "it would be perfect." The two shared a smile, and then exchanged more sweet kisses.

XXX


End file.
